Dermatillomania
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Kurt souffre de dermatillomanie et à cause de cela, il a l'impression d'être un monstre et ne parle à personne au lycée. Un nouvel élève va-t'il réussir à percer sa carapace et à 'guérir' Kurt ? Mentions de sang et insultes légères
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Je sais pas comment commencer ça donc... voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui je l'espère vous plaira =)

C'est à propos d'un trouble qui existe réellement, la Dermatillomanie. J'ai découvert cette 'maladie' sur Internet et j'en ai parlé à personne mais je pense que j'en souffre. C'est pas aussi grave que certaines autres personnes mais ça me gène dans les vie de tout les jours. Si vous voulez plus d'informations le site dermatillomanie-france . com (enlevez les espaces) donne bcp d'explications.   


Je préfère prévenir mais il y aura des mention de sang dans à peu près tous les chapitres.

Glee et les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment (sinon ce serait le bordel total et Klaine ferait plus que se tenir la main ^^)

Et désolée si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien corriger =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Lima,Ohio. Demain, les élèves du lycée McKinley vont faire leur rentrée. Il était 2h du matin chez les Hudmel. Toutes les lumières semblaient être éteintes… toutes sauf une, celle de la salle de bain du fils de Burt Hummel, Kurt. Le garçon était assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur le rebord du petit meuble de sa salle de bain, une pince à épiler dans la main droite. Sur toutes ses parties non-couvertes par un vêtement -c'est-à-dire sur son visage, ses jambes, ses bras- il y avait des tâches de sang. Cela faisait au moins trois heures voire plus, Kurt ne le savait pas, que Kurt essayait d'enlever toutes les imperfections de sa peau. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir fini, une nouvelle imperfection apparaissait et il se devait de l'enlever.

Une heure plus tard, Kurt arriva enfin à s'arrêter et nettoya ses plaies avant de redescendre les jambes de son pantalon de jogging et les manches de son sweat. A peine l'avait-il fait que de nouvelles petites taches rouge carmin apparurent sur ses vêtements déjà souillés des fois précédentes. Kurt n'y prêtait plus attention comme il avait l'habitude de le faire il y quelques années, quand il changeait de 'pyjama' quasiment chaque nuit à cause du sang qui le tachait. Maintenant, de peur que qui que ce soit le découvre mais aussi de honte, il gardait la même tenue plusieurs jours puis en changeait pour la laver à la main.

Se rendant compte que son réveil affichait déjà 3h du matin et donc qu'il devait se lever dans moins de 4h, Kurt se résolut à aller dans son lit et s'endormit non sans difficulté.

XXXX

Le réveil retentit dans la chambre de Kurt à 6h30 au son de Single Ladies. Le châtain commença peu à peu à se réveiller mais eut plus de mal que d'habitude en effet, c'était rare qu'il ne dorme aussi peu puisque d'habitude il se réservait une nuit de 7 heures ou plus. Après quelques minutes à trainer dans son lit, il décida de se lever et se précipita mécaniquement devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il inspecta chaque défaut de son front à son torse _et combien il y en a ! C'est affreux, je dois les enlever !_ pensa-t'il. Il commença alors à gratter chaque bout de peau qui dépassait, à retirer chaque croûte qui le défigurait, et à essayer de faire disparaitre chaque futur bouton d'acné. Ses plaies saignaient mais il n'y prêtait guère attention, il les nettoierait dans peu de temps, quand il aura fini. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter et ce qui devait être un 'court' passage dans la salle de bain d'une demi-heure se transforma rapidement en un séjour dans la pièce de presque une heure.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à sortir de sa sorte de transe pour nettoyer les plaies et pour poser les pansements sur les pires plaies, celles qui étaient placées sur son torse et qui saignaient encore. Il ne voulait tout de même pas tâcher son haut (il avait décidé de mettre un col roulé pour passer un peu plus inaperçu que l'année dernière). Kurt s'écarta du miroir avec regret -il savait qu'il avait encore des défauts à enlever- et se dirigea vers la chaise de son bureau pour prendre la tenue qu'il avait choisi la veille. Il était resté sur des couleurs passe-partout un jean slim bleu et un col roulé noir.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, Kurt alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Il se déshabilla puis entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps pâle et le piquaient à certains endroits, là où des plaies étaient restées à vif. Il siffla de douleur mais essaya de ne pas s'en occuper. Quelques minutes après, il sortit de la douche et sortit une serviette du meuble pour l'entourer autour de son corps. Le garçon se sécha et s'habilla en troisième vitesse. Cependant, il évita le miroir de plain-pied que son père avait installé quand il était plus jeune. Il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point il était dégoûtant avec toutes ces taches bordeaux, ces griffures, ces rougeurs, mais aussi ces hématomes bleus, verts ou même noirs qui recouvrait la majorité de sa peau, il savait que toutes les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer seraient repoussées à la vue de son corps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il dissimulait le plus possible son épiderme et qu'il évitait de ne serait-ce regarder les autres pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas voir les regards de dégout portés sur lui. Kurt savait que c'était lâche de sa part mais tout ce qu'il voulait secrètement, c'était qu'une personne l'apprécie mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était impossible.

Malheureusement, le châtain dut se positionner devant le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo pour se coiffer et surtout se maquiller. Kurt passa moins de 5 minutes sur sa coiffure car il savait que son 'camouflage' allait prendre un sacré temps.

L'adolescent commença à appliquer son fond de teint. Il savait qu'il se faisait harcelé au lycée entre autres pour ça mais sans ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être en présence de quelqu'un, ni même sa famille, sans fond de teint et sans vêtements qui couvrent toutes les parties de son corps mutilées. Une fois, il est sorti de sa chambre sans s'être préparé mais quand il s'est aperçu de cela, il a lâché ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine pour redescendre en vitesse dans sa chambre avant que quiconque ne le voit. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours sur lui des pansements en cas « d'accidents » et avait acheté plusieurs fonds de teint pour en avoir toujours un à portée de main.

Le châtain débuta son recouvrement en déposant des perles de maquillage sur chaque imperfection, il s'appliqua à toutes les recouvrir pour ensuite apposer une nouvelle couche opaque sur toute la surface de sa peau. Kurt n'était jamais satisfait de son rituel car il n'avait jamais une peau parfaite malgré le maquillage mais il savait que s'il en mettait plus, ce ne serait pas naturel et au lycée il se ferait encore plus embêter.

Retournant dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit, avec surprise, qu'il devait partir dans 15 minutes il allait devoir faire son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Même s'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de son apparence, Kurt sortit de sa chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la famille. La première personne qui le remarqua fut son père. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée.

« Hé, Kurt. »

« Salut papa. Euh… je me suis rendormi. »

« Tu veux manger quoi ? Il y a des pancakes et du bacon ou des céréales. Ou autre chose si tu veux » Lui demanda la voix féminine et rassurante de Carole.

C'est à ce moment que Kurt se souvint de pourquoi il était venu dans la cuisine.

« Je vais prendre une pomme et une barre de céréales. J'ai pas le temps de manger, je suis pas encore prêt » Il prit alors ces deux aliments et partit vers l'entrée pour les mettre dans son sac à bandoulière et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses chaussures. Malheureusement, quand il repensa au fait que c'était la rentrée et à la vue du lavabo, il perdit tout contrôle de soi et se positionna devant le miroir pour regratter les plaies sur son visage. Malgré le fond de teint, il pouvait voir, _sentir,_ les imperfections sur son épiderme. Ce fut ainsi qu'il perdit 15 minutes sans s'en rendre compte. Cet état de semi-conscience se stoppa net quand la voix de son père retentit.

« Kurt ? T'es encore là ? »

Kurt sursauta au hurlement de son père mais répondit lui-même en criant.

« Oui papa, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu vas être en retard. Finn est déjà parti »

_Merde,_ pensa-t-il. Quand Kurt posa à nouveau son regard sur le miroir, il vit les ravages qu'il avait à nouveau provoqués sur sa peau, une vague de culpabilité le submergea et il se précipita sur le tiroir du meuble à côté de lui pour y sortir le fond de teint. Il prit un mouchoir pour tamponner le sang et appliqua le fond de teint comme il l'avait déjà fait ce matin.

A cause de ça, Kurt partit au lycée en retard et ne put manger sa barre de céréales que sur la route il garderait sa pomme pour la pause entre la deuxième et troisième heure.

Kurt arriva 15 minutes après sur le parking et dut mettre à nouveau du fond de teint pour cacher les impuretés sur son visage. Tout juste sorti de sa voiture, il entendit la sonnerie qui indiquait le début des cours. Il se précipita dans les couloirs pensant qu'ils étaient vides mais une voix le fit se figer sur place.

« Hé Hummel, c'est pas ici la soirée Drag-queen! Epargne-nous cette monstruosité, dégage de notre vue ! » Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix qui s'adressait –non, qui s'en prenait- à lui chaque jour de lycée, un des membres de l'équipe de football américain, David Karofsky.

Voilà l'autre raison pour laquelle Kurt se faisait brutalisé au lycée il avait fait son coming-out malgré lui au début du lycée et apparemment les ados de l'Ohio avaient encore peur d'attraper le virus gay. Bien sûr, ces insultes le touchaient tous les jours mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer devant ses 'camarades' il ne se laissait aller qu'à la fin de la journée quand il savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Mais à cet instant, Kurt continua son chemin, le regard posé sur le carrelage du couloir, pour atteindre sa classe de français. La professeure l'aimait bien donc il était sûr de pouvoir rentrer malgré son retard. Il atteignit la porte close de la salle de classe une ou deux minutes plus tard et toqua légèrement. Quand il entendit « entrez » qu'il reconnut être la voix étouffée de sa professeure, il ouvrit la porte, marmonna une excuse et alla s'asseoir à sa place attitrée, tout au fond à droite du bureau, là où il savait que presque personne ne pouvait l'embêter. Dans tous ses cours, Kurt se faisait discret et ne prenait quasiment jamais la parole, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait des mauvaises notes, au contraire, Kurt était premier de la classe dans la majorité de ses matières. En effet, l'adolescent voulait à tout prix partir de l'Ohio et avoir un bulletin à la limite de la perfection était un billet assuré pour cela.

La matinée se passa tranquillement pour Kurt il écouta au mieux ses professeurs, reçut plusieurs insultes sans originalité et se fit pousser une fois dans une rangée de casiers. Mais le garçon était tellement stressé que ses doigts avaient commencé à gratter une croute sur sa joue à la deuxième heure de cours, mais une passa à plusieurs et à la fin de la quatrième heure, sa peau était redevenue rouge à quelques endroits, il avait des griffures sur le torse et une plaie saignait sur son front qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

A la sonnerie du déjeuner, Kurt rangea ses affaires et se précipita dans les toilettes des filles. Il entra dans une des cabines, baissa la lunette et s'assit dessus. Il sortit de son sac son petit miroir et son fond de teint. Le châtain commença pour la troisième fois de la journée son rituel de maquillage petites touches sur les plaies puis recouvrement de tout le visage. Il avait perdu 15 minutes de son heure de déjeuner ça tombait bien, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Malgré cela, il alla à la cantine et mangea de quoi tenir les trois dernières heures de cours de la journée une salade, un yaourt et la pomme qu'il avait emmené.

5 minutes avant le début du cours, Kurt était assis dans la salle. Il avait eu le temps de se remaquiller après avoir un peu triturer deux morceaux de peau qui dépassaient sur son menton. Il entendit les autres élèves entrer et le cours commença à l'arrivée du professeur. _Encore trois heures et je pourrais partir de cet enfer._

_XXXX_

La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours apparut comme une délivrance pour Kurt. Il rangea son bloc-notes et mit son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule afin de s'échapper du bâtiment.

Dans sa voiture, il se remémora cette journée de rentrée et se rendit compte qu'elle fut comme toutes celles de l'année dernière longue et répétitive. A chaque fois que le châtain déambulait dans les couloirs, il pouvait entendre une insulte qui lui était destinée, une bousculade dans les couloirs, une boulette de papier lui être lancée ou une moquerie dont il était le sujet.

Après cette première journée de cours plutôt éprouvante, Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose : l'oublier. Il voulait de la distraction en écoutant n'importe qui parler de sa journée ou au moins faire semblant de l'écouter mais quand il entra chez lui, un silence de plomb l'envahit. Apparemment, personne n'était à la maison et il était déjà 18h car il avait fait un détour au Lima Bean pour boire un café après les cours pour paraitre aussi normal que possible devant sa famille.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit que son père avait laissé une note sur le plan de travail:

_Kurt, _

_J'ai invité Carole à dîner ce soir et Finn est allé chez Puck pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, il rentrera sûrement en fin de soirée. Tu peux te faire à manger ou sinon il y a des restes d'hier. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on risque de rentrer tard et s'il y a un problème, appelle-nous._

D'un côté, Kurt savait qu'il apprécierait cette soirée seul car il n'aurait pas à cacher ses cicatrices et qu'il ne se battrait pas pour le programme télé mais d'un autre côté, son père lui manquait : depuis que Carole et Finn avaient emménagé avec eux, il se sentait de plus en plus seul comme si Finn prenait de plus en plus sa place de fils de Burt Hummel. Chaque jour, l'adolescent s'en rendait de plus en plus compte mais il ne disait rien, il savait qu'ils diraient que c'était de l'égoïsme.

Kurt passa la soirée devant la télé après avoir mangé un bol de soupe à regarder un programme sur la mode pour se distraire mais il n'avait qu'une envie : descendre devant son miroir pour arranger sa peau. Mais il se l'interdisait car au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas bénéfique pour son épiderme.

Quand l'horloge afficha 22h30, le garçon éteignit la télévision et gagna sa salle de bain. Se tenant debout devant son miroir, il débuta son rituel de soin de visage lait démaquillant, puis soin hydratant puis passage d'un linge imbibé d'eau chaude sur le visage.

Mais après avoir effleuré son visage du bout des doigts, il trouva encore des irrégularités sur son visage, plein d'irrégularités, _trop _d'irrégularités. Il prit alors la pince à épiler posée sur le rebord du lavabo et commença son rituel de triturage de ses plaies. Mais petit à petit, ses mains descendirent sur le haut découvert de sa poitrine, puis ses bras pour se retrouver à remonter les jambes de son pantalon de jogging et à gratter ses jambes. Il essayait de s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était dans une sorte de transe que même lui n'arriver pas à stopper.

Quand Finn rentra vers 23h, Kurt éteignit momentanément toutes les lumières de sa chambre pour qu'il croie qu'il dormait. Il fit de même quand son père et Carole rentrèrent vers minuit. Quand il n'entendit plus aucun son venant de l'étage d'au-dessus, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et retourna à son grattage qui continua jusqu'à 1h du matin. Le châtain était épuisé mais il n'arriva pas à s'arrêter avant 1h. A cette heure-ci, Kurt nettoya ses plaies avec une serviette de bain rouge, posa près d'une douzaine de pansements sur tout son corps excepté le visage tout en pensant _Je vais souffrir à me les arracher_, et remit en place son « pyjama ». Après un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, il s'allongea dans son lit et se recouvrit des draps et des couvertures. Il était prêt pour une nouvelle nuit courte mais aussi malheureusement prêt pour une journée de cours toute aussi désagréable que les précédentes depuis 3 ans.

Kurt souffrait de Dermatillomanie, et ni sa famille, ni ses amis et encore moins lui le savaient.

* * *

Voilà, c'est une intro, un chapitre test donc je sais pas quand je publierai la suite, si j'ai des bonnes reviews (qu'elles soient positives ou critiques constructives) =)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 !

Je ne possède pas les personnages et la chanson =)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le jeudi de Kurt commença comme les autres journées depuis le début de cette semaine. A 6h30, son réveil sonna et cette fois-ci, Kurt réussit à sortir de son lit presque immédiatement malgré sa nuit une fois de plus courte.

Mécaniquement, il se plaça devant son miroir et commença à retirer toutes imperfections sur son visage, puis ses mains descendirent petit à petit sur son corps pour finir sur ses jambes. Quand il reprit ses esprits, presque une demi-heure était passée. Bien sûr, il dût nettoyer les plaies mais aussi le bout de ses ongles et les lignes formées par les gouttes de sang. A nouveau, il perdit près de 15 minutes. N'ayant pas l'envie de prendre sa douche mais étant quand même légèrement soucieux de l'allure de ses cheveux, il se pencha au-dessus du bac de douche et se pencha pour se laver les cheveux. Après un shampoing, il prit la serviette accrochée à côté de lui et l'enroula autour de son crâne pour sécher son cuir chevelu. Kurt dût à nouveau passer devant le miroir pendant 15 minutes pour effectuer la dernière étape de son rituel, le 'recouvrement', une dernière épreuve avant que tout cela soit fini, enfin pour la matinée.

A la différence des jours précédents où il était tellement stressé qu'il était parti en retard de chez lui, cette matinée Kurt eut le temps de déjeuner, un petit-déjeuner léger comme d'habitude, avant de partir cette fois-ci à l'heure.

A peine eût-il franchi les portes d'entrée du lycée qu'une main le projeta contre le mur à sa gauche. _Ça commence déjà ? _se demanda-t'il. _Je sens que la journée va être longue._

Et il eut raison puisqu'à chaque intercours un sportif, qu'il soit joueur de hockey ou de football américain, le poussait ou lui donnait un violent coup d'épaule.

A la pause du midi, Kurt se dirigea vers les toilettes pour remettre du fond de teint mais surtout pour mettre un pansement sur une plaie sur son torse qu'il avait gratté inconsciemment et qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de saigner depuis presque une heure. Mais alors qu'il marchait assez lentement et le regard rivé vers le carrelage pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il entendit quelques bribes d'une conversation entre deux cheerleaders.

« Nouvel élève… plutôt mignon… arrivé lundi » A ces mots, Kurt ralentit et tendit l'oreille pour écouter plus attentivement les deux filles. Apparemment, il y avait un nouvel élève de troisième année, comme Kurt qui venait d'arriver et d'après les deux amies, il était mignon. Pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser à ça ? Sûrement un nouveau joueur de football et donc une personne de plus qui s'en prendra à moi ! _Youpi _! pensa-t'il ironiquement. Ayant décidé qu'il en avait assez entendu, Kurt reprit son allure normale et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Il alla dans la cabine la plus éloignée de l'entrée, sa cabine habituelle, et s'assit sur la lunette des toilettes. Il sortit son 'matériel' et fit une nouvelle fois son rituel. Quand il sortit 20 minutes après, il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça de dégout. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son visage détruit, par lui-même qui plus est, ce qui le faisait se trouver encore plus écœurant. Il détourna le regard du miroir et sortit des toilettes, le regard toisant le sol.

Soudainement, Kurt remarqua une paire de mocassins bordeaux au loin, différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir au lycée. Il décida de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui, il leva les yeux pour l'observer. Kurt remarqua tout de suite son style qui n'était pas très orthodoxe des mocassins bordeaux, un pantalon moutarde et une chemise bordeaux également. Le tout était accessoirisé d'un nœud-papillon noir. Très vite, il se mit à l'envier. _J'étais comme ça avant _pensa Kurt en lâchant un soupir. _Mais je suis trop lâche pour pouvoir être comme lui maintenant._

Et après ça, Kurt arriva à son casier, se colla à la paroi et plongea quasiment la tête dans le casier pour prendre un livre de cours. Le châtain referma le casier et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'après avoir reposé le regard sur le carrelage, le nouveau garçon se mit à l'observer. Mais lui pensa tout autre chose le châtain lui apparaissait très timide, trop timide, mais son attitude l'interpela grandement : le garçon en face de lui trainait les pieds, agrippait la lanière de son sac et son regard ne quittait pas le sol.

A la cafétéria, Kurt ne mangea presque rien, il surveillait surtout si quelqu'un prévoyait de lui faire quelque chose. 15 minutes avant la reprise des cours, Kurt refit une vérification dans les toilettes avant de sortir pour se diriger vers la salle d'anglais.

Mais alors qu'il ne demandait rien à personne, son épaule frappa les casiers de plein fouet. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, il glissa le long des casiers et ses livres s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Son regard trouva immédiatement ses genoux repliés contre son torse et inconsciemment il commença à gratter ses jambes, il savait que c'était à cet endroit que se trouvait les plus grosses plaies pas encore cicatrisées.

Kurt avait beau subir ce genre de violence quasiment tous les jours (cela dépendait de l'humeur des sportifs et surtout de Karofsky), il avait cette peur qui grandissait en lui, ce genre de paranoïa permanente dès qu'il franchissait les portes du lycée. Mais ce qui le blessait le plus, ce n'était pas les coups, mais le fait que les professeurs et même ses soi-disant amis du Glee club ne remarquaient pas l'enfer qu'il vivait.

Kurt resta immobile, recroquevillé contre les casiers, pendant un certain temps mais une voix étrangère fit que son regard quitta ses genoux pour trouver ses livres ramassés un à un par une main masculine. Il remonta le regard le long du bras pour trouver une masse de cheveux recouverts d'une couche de gel qui couronnait un visage à la peau halée et des yeux verts, non marrons, ou dorés, Kurt ne le savait pas. Quand il s'aperçut que l'autre garçon le regardait aussi, il détourna aussitôt le regard qui atterrit sur son trieur ouvert et ses fiches de cours éparpillées au sol.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir ramassé toutes ses affaires que Kurt se remit debout… tout comme le garçon mystérieux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et leurs regards se trouvèrent. Pendant un moment un peu trop long, ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à que Kurt détourne le regard le premier pour le reposer vers le sol, l'inconfort ayant pris le dessus.

« Merci …» sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure et il n'arrivait pas à regarder le brun dans les yeux.

« Pas de problème. Je m'appelle Blaine » Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il tendit la main pour que Kurt la serre, ce qu'il fit après être redescendu de sa stupeur.

« …K-Kurt » _Saleté de bégaiement !_ Sa main se rétracta automatiquement et il enleva la poussière inexistante de son pull. A la surprise de Kurt, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de … Blaine.

« Ça arrive souvent ? » devant le manque de réactivité de Kurt, Blaine continua « Je veux dire, ils te font ça tout le temps ? »

Kurt caressa l'arrière de sa nuque, mal à l'aise puis répondit dans un chuchotement « Uhm… pas tous les j-jours mais ouais »

Blaine se rapprocha, ce qui fit sursauter Kurt qui se recula. Quand une personne se mettait aussi près de lui, c'était pour le pousser contre les casiers ou le frapper.

« Euh… je-je dois y aller » Kurt passa devant Blaine et se précipita vers sa salle, s'étant aperçu que les couloirs étaient désormais vides.

La sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours mais pour Kurt ce n'était pas fini, il lui restait le Glee club. C'était le moment que l'adolescent préférait quand il était au lycée. Bien sûr, Kurt savait qu'il avait une voix unique, dans le bon comme le mauvais sens du terme, mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire carrière là où il l'a toujours voulu –Broadway- personne ne l'embaucherait avec son corps difforme, sa peau pâle et remplie de centaines de défauts.

Mais le Glee club était l'une des seules choses dans sa vie qui lui procurait du plaisir et qui le faisait se sentir quelque peu normal. Quelques fois, il s'imaginait chanter le solo originellement donné à Rachel pendant les Nationales devant une salle remplie de gens qui l'applaudissaient. Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors il restait à l'arrière-plan pour ne serait-ce ressentir l'adrénaline de la scène. Kurt faisait partie du Glee club depuis sa création, il y a un an, et il pouvait considérer quelques membres comme ses amis même s'ils ne se parlaient presque qu'au club. Les filles avaient bien essayé de l'inviter à des soirées 'entre filles' mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible avec son 'problème'.

Quand Kurt reprit ses esprits, tous les membres étaient assis, il ne manquait que M. Schuester. Quelques secondes après, il entra par la porte qui reliait la salle de chant à son bureau avec une personne derrière lui.  
Blaine…

Son regard ne put lâcher le binôme qui s'était désormais placé devant les adolescents. M. Schuester frappa dans ses mains et Kurt détacha son regard de Blaine pour le poser sur son professeur, non sans un sursaut.

« Bien, les New Directions, Blaine ici présent… » Blaine fit un discret signe de la main pour nous saluer « m'a demandé s'il pouvait auditionner pour le Glee club donc Blaine… » Le professeur se tourna vers Blaine et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon « … la scène est à toi »

Après un « merci » murmuré, Blaine prit place sur le banc du piano, _et il joue du piano en plus _pensa Kurt et commença à jouer.

**You think I'm pretty**  
** Without any make-up on**  
** You think I'm funny**  
** When I tell the punch line wrong**  
** I know you get me**  
** So I'll let my walls come down, down**

** Before you meet me**  
** I was alright**  
** But things were kinda heavy**  
** You brought me to life**  
** Now every February**  
** You'll be my valentine, valentine**

** Let's go all the way tonight**  
** No regrets, just love**  
** We can dance until we die**  
** You and I**  
** We'll be young forever**

** You make me**  
** Feel like**  
** I'm living a Teenage Dream**  
** The way you turn me on**  
** I can't sleep**  
** Let's run away**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

** My heart stops**  
** When you look at me**  
** Just one touch**  
** Now baby I believe**  
** This is real**  
** So take a chance**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

** We drove to Cali**  
** And got drunk on the beach**  
** Got a motel and**  
** Built a floor out of sheets**  
** I finally found you**  
** My missing puzzle piece**  
** I'm complete**

** Let's go all the way tonight**  
** No regrets, just love**  
** We can dance until we die**  
** You and I**  
** We'll be young forever**

** You make me**  
** Feel like**  
** I'm living a Teenage Dream**  
** The way you turn me on**  
** I can't sleep**  
** Let's run away**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

** My heart stops**  
** When you look at me**  
** Just one touch**  
** Now baby I believe**  
** This is real**  
** So take a chance**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

** I might get your heart racing**  
** In my skin-tight jeans**  
** Be your teenage dream tonight**

** Let you put your hands on me**  
** In my skin-tight jeans**  
** Be your teenage dream tonight**

** You make me**  
** Feel like**  
** I'm living a Teenage Dream**  
** The way you turn me on**  
** I can't sleep**  
** Let's run away**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

** My heart stops**  
** When you look at me**  
** Just one touch**  
** Now baby I believe**  
** This is real**  
** So take a chance**  
** And don't ever look back**  
** Don't ever look back**

_Whouah_, fut la seule pensée qu'eut Kurt, comme la plupart des New Directions. Sa voix était magnifique. M. Schue fut le premier à briser le silence en applaudissant de plus en plus rapidement. Puis le groupe fit de même.

« Eh bien, je pense que je parle pour tout le monde quand je dis ça… Blaine, bienvenue dans les New Directions ! »

Après un moment d'enthousiasme auquel Kurt ne participa que faiblement, il était encore sous le choc de l'audition de Blaine, M. Schuester reprit la parole tandis que Blaine trouva une chaise derrière moi.

« Bon, je vais casser l'ambiance mais même si c'est le début de l'année, nous devons commencer à répéter pour les communales » après avoir retrouvé le calme, le professeur continua tout en distribuant des feuilles.

C'était une chanson que tout le monde connaissait donc ils ne tardèrent pas à répéter le chant. Jusqu'à 18h, ils chantèrent et quand M Schue annonça la fin du Glee club, tout le monde se sépara et Kurt partit de son côté. Il n'avait pas à attendre Finn puisqu'ils avaient pris leur propre voiture.

Quand il arriva chez lui, le châtain vit son père et Carole dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Personne ne le savait et il ne le dirait à personne mais Kurt rêvait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le prendrait dans ses bras, qui le ferait sourire, tout ce que tous les couples feraient entre eux. _Il faut voir la vérité en face_, pensa Kurt,_ tu es dégoutant et ta peau est pleine d'imperfections, personne ne veut de toi_.

Le diner ce soir-là ne dura pas longtemps et se fit quasiment dans le silence mis à part le récit de la journée de Finn. A peine Kurt eut-il fini de manger qu'il descendit pour faire ses devoirs. Vers 21h30, il termina ses leçons et commença son rituel auquel il ajouta une douche au début.

Même après son rituel, Blaine était encore dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, il était mignon et il s'habillait d'une façon assez colorée et à la mode mais ce que Kurt semblait envier au garçon c'était sa joie de vivre continuelle à chaque fois que Kurt l'avait aperçu, Blaine discutait avec une personne et il arborait toujours un sourire éclatant. C'était pour cela que Kurt était jaloux du bouclé : il avait cet enthousiasme permanent que Kurt avait perdu au fil des années. Et sa voix… quand Blaine avait auditionné pour le Glee club, Kurt s'est vu devenir encore plus jaloux du garçon : avec cette voix grave et puissante mais aussi son physique très avantageux, Blaine pouvait facilement faire carrière dans la musique.

De l'autre côté de la ville, chez les Anderson, un garçon aux cheveux bouclés était lui aussi dans ses pensées. Allongé dans son lit, Blaine Anderson repensait au garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans les couloirs, Kurt. Ses yeux étaient la première chose qu'il avait remarquée lors de sa rencontre mais Blaine n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il était assez mignon. Mais son comportement l'avait quelque peu choqué Kurt semblait tout faire pour ne pas être visible aux yeux des autres et essayait d'esquiver toute conversation. Et cela l'intriguait : qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver pour qu'il agisse de cette façon ? Blaine avait vu pendant son audition que Kurt semblait impressionné par sa voix mais quand les New Directions avaient commencé à répéter une chanson, Blaine s'était retrouvé à écouter la voix de Kurt et le peu qu'il avait entendu était magique sa voix était aigue mais d'une pureté rare.

Tous deux s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et au moment de fermer leurs yeux, deux paires d'yeux percèrent l'obscurité.

* * *

La chanson c'est bien sur Teenage Dream de Katy Perry =)

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision, je vais dire à ma mère que j'ai cette maladie donc Côuragé à moi =)

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Hello !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais avant, je voulais répondre aux reviews puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre sur le chapitre 2 vu que je l'ai publié en vitesse =)

Aussi, je tenais à vous dire que dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que j'allais le dire à ma mère et je me suis pas dégonflée (Yeah ^^) et je l'ai dit à ma mère et à mon frère le week-end qui a suivi et ils n'ont pas eu trop l'air de s'en soucier (genre c'est pas trop grave). Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais donc je sais pas si c'est une bonne réaction ou pas. Depuis on en a pas reparlé, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié que je le leur ai dit mais bon…

Donc tout de suite, réponse aux reviews :

IcePrincess :

Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement c'est une maladie méconnue dont souffre un plus grand nombre de personnes qu'on ne le pense (et en plus, je n'ai pas trouvé de fanfictions Klaine sur le sujet donc^^) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai aussi longtemps que je le peux =)

ListenUpDar :

Comme je vais le répéter pendant mes réponses aux reviews un bon nombre de fois, merci et je n'ai jamais été aussi inspirée pour une histoire qui me tient à cœur =)

Petit à petit, les interactions entre Kurt et Blaine vont se multiplier mais il ne faut pas oublier qu' avec la Dermatillomanie vient des problèmes d'anxiété et des troubles avec les relations aux autres donc voilà =)

ButtercupAnderson :

Que de compliments, merci ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire ^^

Akinou-Tsuki :

Salut ! Ton vœu a été exaucé puisque cette réponse signifie que tu as eu la suite donc voilà et merci pour tes compliments =)

Fidjiace :

Je voulais juste te dire que ça me touche ton compliment et ton soutien =)

Iheartlns :

Salut =)

Le but de cette fanfiction était principalement de faire connaitre cette maladie, ce trouble qui parait anodin mais qui peut être accompagné de problèmes psychologiques plus profonds qu'un simple grattage de plaies.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a un traitement particulier mais comme tu le dis se l'avouer à soi-même et à d'autres personnes ça soulage ^^

Bien évidemment, Blaine fera partie intégrante de son 'rétablissement'.

Je tiens à dire que toutes ces reviews me font extrêmement plaisir (sans mentir^^) et ces personnes discrètes qui ajoutent en favoris, follow ou qui lisent cette fanfictions sont toutes aussi importantes. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un retour aussi positif et aussi rapide d'une de mes histoires donc voilà =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon chapitre 3 !

* * *

La fin de semaine se déroula comme toutes les autres pour Kurt puisque le vendredi, il alla en cours, se fit pousser contre les casiers et insulter par Karofsky, assista au diner familial du vendredi et que le week-end, il resta la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre à faire ses leçons, à naviguer sur son pc portable ou son téléphone. Bien évidemment, Kurt ne stoppa pas son 'rituel' du matin et du soir pendant la fin de semaine, ce qui le dissuada d'accompagner Finn et les New Directions qui l'avaient invités à la piscine. Il ne se voyait pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute en maillot à supporter les regards dégoûtés de ses 'amis' (enfin, les amis de Finn surtout) et des autres personnes, déjà que lui-même ne supportait pas de se voir dans un miroir.

Quant à Blaine, les deux garçons n'eurent plus d'interactions du reste de la semaine. Evidemment, chacun se regardait de loin mais dès que l'un tournait le regard, l'autre le posait sur autre chose, la plupart du temps c'était le sol.

Kurt resta seul au lycée. Blaine de son côté, se prit doucement d'amitié avec les New Directions mais surtout Mike et Sam. Le brun s'était rendu compte que les deux garçons étaient dans presque toutes ses classes Mike était discret mais il avait le même humour que Blaine et Sam avait le même côté geek que lui et il faisait des imitations hilarantes.

Mais quand Blaine se trouvait dans un cours dont ni Sam et ni Mike ne faisaient partie, Kurt était là. Mais contrairement au reste du Glee club, Kurt n'adressait la parole à personne, il restait fixé sur les notes qu'il écrivait et ne relevait la tête que quand le professeur écrivait au tableau.

Comment il le savait ? Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il passait quasiment tout son temps à regarder Kurt quand ce dernier était dans les parages. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le garçon l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Depuis leur rencontre dans les couloirs, Blaine ne voulait rien d'autre que connaitre le lycéen.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kurt ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, tout comme les autres lycéens, et cela blessait Blaine car il voulait que Kurt le remarque.

XXXX

Le lundi de Kurt se déroula sans grand incident, si ce n'est qu'il reçut un slushie rouge dès qu'il franchit les portes du bâtiment. Cela lui arrivait tellement souvent, hélas, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de prévoir une tenue de rechange dans son casier. Evidemment, Blaine vit ce qui s'était passé du bout du couloir et dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers le châtain et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Cependant, il attendit que l'autre lycéen ressorte des toilettes changé avant de se permettre de partir en classe.

Quand mardi vint, Kurt n'avait qu'une envie qu'il soit 16h pour aller au Glee club. Il eut de la chance puisque pour lui la journée passa plutôt rapidement malgré les sportifs et les cheerleaders qui avaient dû se mettre d'accord pour lui lancer le plus d'insultes dans une même journé elles, il avait pu entendre la toujours aussi populaire « Drag Queen » mais aujourd'hui il avait eu le droit à d'autres surnoms qu'il lui avait fait pensé pendant quelques secondes que ses 'camarades' avaient réfléchi d'eux-mêmes pour les trouver.

Quand la sonnerie indiqua qu'il était 16h, Kurt rangea à toute vitesse son bloc-notes et sa trousse dans son sac avant de se précipiter (mais pas trop) vers la salle de chant. Quand il s'approcha de la pièce, il ralentit et se tourna vers un miroir pour vérifier si son fond de teint était toujours en place avant de se remettre en marche dans le couloir qu'il pensait vide.

Pourtant, derrière lui, se trouvait Blaine qui était sorti un petit peu en retard de son cours d'italien. Blaine suivit de près Kurt quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de chant, il remarqua que Kurt se dirigea automatiquement à la chaise au bout du dernier rang comme si cette chaise lui était réservée. Blaine quant à lui, décida de s'asseoir à côté de Sam, au premier rang.

Tous les étudiants étaient déjà assis et discutaient entre eux tous sauf Kurt, qui avait le regard posé sur ses mains. Blaine lui n'écoutait que vaguement ce que disait Sam puisque son regard se redirigeait vers Kurt sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Ce qui le fit se détacher de la forme de Kurt, c'est l'arrivée de dans la pièce. A peine fut-il arriver qu'il se dirigea au tableau et écrivit au marqueur bleu : DUOS.

Il se retourna et nous pointa de son marqueur. Le discours qui suivit, peu de personnes ne l'écouta, mais d'après ce que Kurt avait retenu, il parlait de l'histoire des duos et donnait plusieurs exemples. Ce n'est que quand le professeur frappa dans ses mains que Kurt regagna l'attention sur ce qui se passait.

« Pour cette semaine, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous allez chanter une chanson qui pour vous représente le mieux votre relation »

Un brouhaha et des chaises qui bougent suivirent l'annonce du professeur. Bien évidemment, personne ne se déplaça pour venir vers lui et lui demander de travailler avec lui tout comme lui ne bougea pas vers un des membres.

Même pas une minute après l'annonce de , le calme revint et Kurt n'avait toujours pas de partenaire. _Youpi, comme la dernière fois_. reprit ensuite la parole.

« Bien, tout le monde a un partenaire ? » il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ses élèves et en repéra deux qui étaient encore seuls. « …Blaine, pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas avec Kurt ? »

A ces mots, les deux garçons mentionnés relevèrent la tête et posèrent leur regard sur le professeur avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre.

Kurt vit le regard de Blaine s'illuminer puis le brun hocha la tête avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme selon Kurt. Ce dernier ne voyait pas pourquoi Blaine, un garçon aussi talentueux, poli, heureux, mign- non, Kurt ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute mais il trouvait le nouveau parfait, il sentait une attraction envers Blaine qui lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui pour qu'après l'autre garçon s'éloigne peu à peu de lui après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était rien qu'une tapette avec une voix de fille et qui met du fond de teint pour cacher sa monstruosité de peau.

« … Kurt ? Kurt ? » Kurt reprit ses esprits quand son professeur se mit devant lui. Il leva alors le regard pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de te mettre avec Blaine ? » Kurt tourna à nouveau le regard vers Blaine pour voir une nouvelle fois ce sourire qui rayonnait dans toute la pièce et il ne put résister à accepter d'un mouvement de la tête. Aussitôt après avoir donné sa réponse, il baissa le regard vers ses cuisses, les joues rougies d'embarras. Alors que Kurt se remettait de ses émotions, M. Schue fit un petit discours dans lequel il avait donné l'ordre dans lequel les duos allaient passer. Leur chanson serait la dernière à passer, le vendredi après-midi.

Le professeur leur annonça peu après que le cours était fini alors les lycéens commencèrent à partir par une porte tandis que Kurt partit par la seconde porte. Alors qu'il allait arriver à son casier, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un sportif_. A cette pensée, il accéléra son allure sans pour autant se mettre à courir quand il entendit quelqu'un.

« Hey, Kurt ! » Kurt s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour se retourner vers la personne qui l'appelait Blaine. Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé.

« Hey » murmura le châtain.

Les deux garçons se trouvèrent face à face, un peu trop près au goût de Kurt, et revoir ces yeux bruns-verts après leur première rencontre lui fit le même effet que la première fois. Tout comme Blaine qui se perdit à nouveau dans les yeux océans du garçon en face de lui. Pendant une grosse poignée de secondes, le couloir fut silencieux et plus rien ne bougea. Après avoir repris son souffle et ses esprits, Blaine prit la parole.

« Ça te dit de venir chez moi demain après les cours pour répéter? » _Chez lui, pas possible,_ pensa Kurt.

« Euh… je préfèrerai répéter à l'auditorium… si ça te dérange pas… »

« Non, pas du tout ! Alors, on se retrouve à l'auditorium demain vers 16h ? » Kurt voyait le sourire de Blaine s'étendre sur son visage. Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé la semaine des duos pour différentes raisons, il ne se voyait pas passer les répétitions à être hostile avec Blaine. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour ne serait-ce avoir qu'une simple discussion avec le garçon qui était désormais son partenaire de Glee club.

« Ou-oui »

« Okay, alors à demain, 16h ! » Le ton enjoué de Blaine fit rougir et baisser le regard Kurt mais quand il remonta la tête, il se rendit compte que le brun avait fait demi-tour et était déjà parti. Le lycéen ne le montra pas mais à l'intérieur de lui, un petit lutin sautillait de joie dans tous les sens. Il finit par réussir à bouger et il partit vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, de bonne humeur pour la première fois.

XXXX

Le reste de la semaine, Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent après les cours et pendant la pause du déjeuner pour répéter la chanson. Blaine s'était rendu compte encore plus de l'attitude de Kurt même quand il était seul. Ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que dans les couloirs du lycée mais il marchait souvent la tête baissée, le regard n'atteignant jamais les yeux de l'autre mais surtout quand Blaine commençait une conversation qui portait sur le châtain, celui-ci semblait se braquer immédiatement et changeait de sujets pour partir sur une conversation plus légère, la plupart du temps basée sur la chanson qu'ils répétaient ou sur le Glee club en général.

De plus, lors de leur première répétition le mercredi, il avait choisi en quelque sorte la chanson tout seul puisqu'il avait fait plusieurs propositions et avait fait son choix quand il avait vu le regard de Kurt s'allumer un peu au moment où il avait prononcé un titre d'une chanson. Il avait alors demandé à son partenaire s'il voulait la faire, ce à quoi il eut comme réponse un haussement d'épaule, et avait décidé que leurs voix s'accorderaient très bien sur celle-là.

Quand Kurt entra dans la salle de chant, ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais il les avait plongées dans les poches de son manteau pour que personne, lui-même inclus, ne le voit.

Blaine, quant à lui, semblait être détendu, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils chantaient tous les deux dans quelques minutes.

Finn et Rachel passèrent avant eux, avec une chanson dégoulinante d'amour. _Comme d'habitude_, pensa Kurt. A force de les entendre chanter, aucun des New Directions, sauf Blaine qui venait d'arriver, n'étaient sensibles à leur déclaration d'amour larmoyante. Tous savaient que dans une ou deux semaines, ils ne seraient plus ensemble, puis qu'ils retourneraient dans les bras de l'autre quelques jours après leur rupture.

Quand Kurt finit d'analyser intérieurement la relation Finchel comme tout le monde aime à l'appeler, il s'aperçut que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Dans même pas 10 minutes, c'était à leur tour.

Le couple termina la chanson et retourna à leur chaise, main dans la main. Immédiatement après, M. Schue appela Kurt et Blaine et leur laissa prendre place. Chacun prit un tabouret et s'assit côte à côte devant les autres membres.

Sans aucun discours, Brad le pianiste commença l'intro de la chanson. Alors que Blaine posa le regard sur Kurt, ce dernier garda le regard sur ses genoux pliés et prit une grande respiration.

**Blaine :**

**You with the sad eyes**

**Don't be discouraged**

**Oh, I realize**

**It's hard to take courage**

(_Toi avec tes yeux tristes_

_Ne soit pas découragé_

_Oh, je me rends compte que_

_C'est dur d'avoir du courage_)

**Kurt :**

**In a world full of people**

**You can lose sight of it all**

**And the darkness inside you**

**Can make you feel so small**

(_Dans un monde plein de gens _

_Tu peux perdre de vue l'ensemble_

_Et l'obscurité en toi _

_Peux te faire te sentir faible_)

**Blaine et Kurt : **

**But I see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors**

**Are beautiful like a rainbow**

(_Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs_

_Rayonner_

_Je vois tes vraies couleurs _

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_Donc n'aie pas peur de les laisser voir_

_Tes vraies couleurs_

_Les vraies couleurs_

_Sont magnifiques comme un arc en ciel)_

**Blaine :**

**Show me a smile then**

**Don't be unhappy**

**Can't remember when**

**I last saw you laughing**

(_Fais-moi voir un sourire_

_Ne sois pas malheureux,_

_Je ne me souviens pas_

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu rire_)

**Kurt :**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bare**

**Blaine :**

**You call me up**

**Because you know I'll be there**

(_Si ce monde te rend fou_

_Et que tu as enduré tout ce que tu pouvais supporter_

_Appelle-moi_

_Parce que tu sais que je serais là_)

**Blaine et Kurt : **

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors**

**Are beautiful like a rainbow**

(_Et je verrai tes vraies couleurs_

_Rayonner_

_Je vois tes vraies couleurs _

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_Donc n'aie pas peur de les laisser voir_

_Tes vraies couleurs_

_Les vraies couleurs_

_Sont magnifiques comme un arc en ciel_)

**Blaine: **

**Can't remember when I last saw you laughing**

(_Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu rire_)

**Blaine : **

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bare**

**You call me up**

**Because you know I'll be there**

(_Si ce monde te rend fou_

_Et que tu as enduré tout ce que tu pouvais supporter_

_Appelle-moi_

_Parce que tu sais que je serais là_)

**Blaine et Kurt :**

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors**

**True colors are shining through**

(_Et je verrai tes vraies couleurs_

_Rayonner_

_Je vois tes vraies couleurs _

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_Donc n'aie pas peur de les laisser voir_

_Tes vraies couleurs_

_Les vraies couleurs rayonnent_)

Le regard de Blaine était resté sur Kurt pendant quasiment toute la chanson et il voyait que Kurt avait de plus en plus de difficultés à chanter. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'entendait presque plus la voix de Kurt pendant le refrain. De plus, il avait soit les paupières closes et la tête bien droite, soit le regard au sol. Il ne semblait pas vouloir faire face aux autres New Directions.

**Blaine :**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors**

**Are beautiful like a rainbow**

(_Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs_

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime_

_Donc n'aie pas peur de les laisser voir_

_Tes vraies couleurs_

_Les vraies couleurs_

_Sont magnifiques comme un arc en ciel_)

La chanson se termina, tout le monde présent dans la pièce se mit debout et tous sauf Kurt et Blaine applaudirent. Alors que les New Directions applaudissaient le duo, Blaine se précipita vers Kurt et encercla ses bras autour du corps frêle de Kurt. Kurt réalisa alors ce qui se passait et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate mais alors qu'il prit conscience de la situation, il gigota et se libéra de l'emprise des bras de Blaine. Aussitôt, il recula et baissa le regard vers le sol. Intérieurement, Kurt se demandait si Blaine avait senti sa peau déformée quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas mais Kurt ne pouvait retirer cette pensée de son esprit. _Oh mon dieu, et si il avait vu ses boutons sur le visage, il doit être dégoûté de moi. Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir prendre une douche brûlante et frotter encore et encore pour enlever mes saletés de sur son corps. _

A cette pensée, Kurt s'écarta encore plus de Blaine et partit rapidement s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Personne ne remarqua le changement d'attitude après l'étreinte que lui avait donnée Blaine sauf Blaine bien sûr qui se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu offusquer son partenaire de la semaine.

Malheureusement, M. Schue l'invita à reprendre sa place d'un geste du bras et annonça que le vote pour élire le meilleur duo se passera à la prochaine heure de Glee club mardi prochain puis déclara la fin du Glee club pour aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, Kurt fut le premier à partir Blaine avait voulu le rattraper mais quelques New Directions l'accaparèrent pour le féliciter de sa performance. Quand il réussit à s'en débarrasser, il ne vit pas l'autre garçon ni sa voiture garée à sa place habituelle.

XXX

Le timide garçon arriva chez lui moins d'un quart d'heure après avoir quitté la salle de chant. Kurt n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller dans sa chambre et oublier cette semaine forte en émotions, positives comme négatives. Malheureusement, les repas des vendredis soirs étaient réservés à la famille donc il se sentit obligé de rester un peu plus longtemps à table et de faire semblant d'écouter les conversations de chacun pour ne pas voir la déception dans le regard de son père.  
Ce soir-là, Finn monopolisa la conversation en parlant de son match du lendemain auquel Burt et Carole assistera et pendant lequel Kurt restera dans sa chambre.

Inconsciemment, la main qui ne tenait pas sa fourchette se posa sur sa cuisse et commença à gratter sa peau. Même avec une couche de vêtements, il pouvait visualiser les défauts de son épiderme, il pouvait les sentir.

Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il avait réussi à retirer une imperfection, il ressentit comme de la satisfaction. Mais quand il eut fini son assiette et qu'il découvrit qu'il y avait plusieurs petites taches de sang sur son pantalon, une culpabilité profonde apparut en lui mais il ne laissa rien paraître si ce n'est qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression que s'il croisait le regard avec un membre de sa famille, ils allaient tout savoir de son 'rituel' et allait le traiter comme un monstre. Cette anxiété d'être découvert fit repartir son grattage mais cette fois-ci, sa main atterrit sur la ligne de sa mâchoire où se trouvait un ancien bouton d'acné transformé en plaie toujours pas cicatrisée.

« Kurt, arrête de te gratter, tu vas encore saigner » Quand il entendit cette phrase, il se contint de ne pas s'énerver, ne montra aucune émotion et posa sa main sur la table.

Cette phrase, il avait l'impression de l'entendre sans cesse. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de se gratter plaies, boutons d'acné ou autres choses mais à chaque fois qu'il ressentait du stress ou de l'anxiété, sa main frôlait une partie de son corps, trouvait un endroit à gratter, et quand il avait réussi à retirer cette impureté, il éprouvait un soulagement qui malheureusement était de courte durée.

Il voulait crier à ces personnes qui lui disaient ça que non, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de se gratter, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas, et cela lui faisait peur quelques fois, quand il voyait son visage après son 'rituel', il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de honte.

Le reste du repas se passa rapidement pour Kurt qui finit (non sans difficultés) son assiette avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Finn, Carole et Burt et de demander d'aller dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit, le visage contre le matelas, avant de lâcher un cri étouffé par l'oreiller. 5 minutes après, il se releva et vit son oreiller trempé par les larmes mêlé à des traces de fond de teint. Il ne mit même pas une minute pour se mettre en pyjama, puis Kurt se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour commencer son rituel. Tout en le faisant, il repensa à l'étreinte qu'il eut avec Blaine bien sûr qu'il l'avait appréciée mais il ne se voyait pas se lier d'amitié ou plus -_dans tes rêves, Hummel_\- avec un garçon parfait comme Blaine. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'espoirs pour se retrouver seul peu de temps après car le garçon aurait découvert qu'il n'était pas intéressant et surtout répugnant.

Pendant son grattage, Kurt continua à trouver de maigres raisons pour ne pas laisser Blaine s'approcher de lui jusqu'à qu'il réussit à se convaincre de ne plus avoir de contacts avec lui de quelconque sorte.

Il était minuit quand Kurt alla au lit, épuisé, et sentant encore des gouttes de sang couler sur son épiderme.

* * *

Voilà !

Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture donc ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant au moins 2 semaines à part si l'inspiration me frappe (mais pas trop fort non plus^^).

Si vous avez des questions, des critiques, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ou même à m'envoyer un MP si c'est plus personnel =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo !

Je suis vraiment désolée de cette très longue absence mais j'ai eu mes partiels (j'ai ma première année de Licence !) et après j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire mais je me suis faite violence et j'ai enfin fini le chapitre =)

Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre mais je le publie tout de suite sinon il ne sortira jamais ^^

Je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publiée mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en plein milieu d'une histoire qui me tient autant à cœur. Et encore merci aux lecteurs =)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le résultat de la semaine des duos vint rapidement. Malheureusement, ce fut Santana et Brittany qui remportèrent la 'compétition' avec une chanson dynamique et entrainante racontant leur amitié fusionnelle. Les deux garçons furent déçus, comme tous les autres concurrents, mais ils respectèrent le résultat. Tout retourna comme avant entre les deux garçons mais Blaine voulait à tout prix apprendre à connaitre Kurt, et il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Cela pourrait paraitre un peu bizarre mais il y avait quelque chose chez Kurt, _et surtout dans ses magnifiques yeux_, qui le poussait à se lier d'amitié avec le châtain. De son côté, Kurt avait passé une des meilleures semaines de sa vie de lycéen en travaillant sur le duo avec Blaine. Il s'était rendu compte que son partenaire était intéressant en tout point : il était mignon, intelligent, poli, chantait magnifiquement bien et jouait de plusieurs instruments. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'est que le garçon, qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, avait réussi à le faire sourire et même rire – pas longtemps mais bon- alors que d'autres qui le connaissaient depuis plus d'un an *tousse*le Glee club *tousse* n'avaient pas atteint ce niveau.

Après réflexion pendant le week-end, Kurt avait décidé de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs sur une amitié possible et donc de ne pas reparler à Blaine sauf si ce dernier lui adressait la parole, question de politesse.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Blaine avait prévu de se lier d'amitié avec le garçon et donc de lui parler autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Leurs conversations étaient courtes puisqu'il n'arrivait à trouver le châtain que pendant les intercours Kurt semblait apparaitre juste avant la première heure de cours le matin et disparaitre pendant le déjeuner. Alors les garçons n'interagissaient que très peu, au grand dam du nouveau lycéen.

Certes, ce dernier apprenait à connaitre certains membres des New Directions mais il se sentait quelque peu seul quelques fois au lycée. Il mangeait seul à la cafétéria mais surtout il n'osait pas intervenir dans le groupe de garçons constitué principalement de Sam, Mike et Artie il se contentait d'écouter, de s'exprimer quand besoin il y avait et de rigoler aux blagues ou aux imitations de Sam. Ce qui lui manquait à Mc Kinley, c'était une personne avec qui parler, ou plutôt se confier mais il savait que pour l'instant ce ne lui était pas indispensable. Alors il continuait à petit à petit le Glee club.

XXXXX

Mercredi vint et Blaine commença sa journée comme toutes les autres depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

A midi, le lycéen arriva dans la cafétéria avec son plateau dans les mains. Il s'en alla lentement vers une table de 2 personnes accolée au mur quand il entendit son prénom. Il tourna la tête et vit alors les New Directions poser les yeux sur lui. Mercedes se tourna pour se mettre en face de lui et lui demanda d'une voix enjouée :

« Hey Blaine ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Blaine jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la petite table avant de se diriger vers la table ronde et bien remplie du Glee club, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, il se fit accaparer par Rachel qui lui parla d'une proposition de duo qu'ils devaient faire absolument. Le brun décrocha au bout de quelques secondes et il remarqua qu'il manquait un membre du Glee club.

Alors qu'il regardait les autres tables, Blaine remarqua du coin de l'œil que Kurt était assis seul à une petite table collée au mur. Il avait l'air de ne pas manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, il semblait juste trifouiller sa nourriture. Il se retourna vers Mercedes, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« Kurt ne mange pas avec nous ? »

Brusquement, un silence de plomb atterrit sur la table, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent. Ce fut alors la voix fluette de Tina qui brisa le silence.

« Kurt n'a jamais mangé avec nous. On a beau l'inviter, que ce soit à la cafeteria ou chez nous, il refuse toujours. On a abandonné à force de tous les non qu'on a reçu »

Cela expliquait pourquoi Blaine avait eu du mal à le trouver le midi quand Blaine le cherchait dans la cafétéria, son regard se posait automatiquement sur le Glee club mais maintenant qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil plus général, il l'avait trouvé seul à une table isolée et presque cachée de tous.

Cette situation lui donna aussitôt encore plus envie de déchiffrer le 'mystère' qu'était Kurt. Il était persuadé que Kurt n'avait pas d'amis consciemment, il choisissait de se faire oublier des autres même si cela s'avérait infructueux puisque les sportifs semblaient ne s'en prendre qu'à lui. Jetant un dernier regard à la table où se trouvait le garçon, il fut une fois de plus persuadé de détruire brique par brique la muraille que Kurt s'était construite.

Le reste du repas se passa sans aucunes autres questions sur Kurt ou adressées à Blaine qui était encore en train d'établir un plan pour montrer à Kurt qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

XXXX

Blaine mit en action son plan l'après-midi quand il croisa Kurt entre deux cours. La pause à 15h était un peu plus longue que les autres alors le brun saisit l'occasion.

« Hey Kurt ! » La voix enjouée de Blaine fit sursauter le garçon devant lui avant que ce dernier ne se retourne doucement et ne lui réponde dans un timide murmure.

« Hey Blaine »

« Tu passes une bonne journée ? » Cela pouvait passer pour une question stupide auprès d'autres personnes mais Blaine avait pris l'habitude de commencer leurs minis-conversations avec des sujets très légers, de façon à ne pas blesser le garçon.

« O-oui, même si j'ai juste hâte de partir d'ici » Kurt ajouta un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase qui démontra le sarcasme de ses mots.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est deux » Blaine lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical qui provoqua chez le châtain un léger rire aussitôt tût.

« Surtout qu'on a mathématiques cet aprèm', quelle joie » _Encore une pointe de sarcasme, _pensa Blaine.

« Ne me le rappelle pas, j'en ai des boutons rien que d'y penser ! » A peine Blaine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le sourire de Kurt disparut et son langage corporel changea drastiquement. Blaine le remarqua et sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait blessé le garçon mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Tout à coup, Kurt se tourna vers lui et s'excusa de son départ précipité à une vitesse folle en lui disant qu'il avait oublié un livre dans son casier. Blaine n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave que le lycéen était déjà parti.

Malheureusement pour Blaine, il ne revit pas Kurt de la journée. Pendant le cours de mathématiques, il l'aperçut mais ne put discuter avec lui puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'opposé dans la salle.

En repartant du lycée cet après-midi, Blaine se dit qu'il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec Kurt le lendemain puisqu'ils avaient Glee club en fin de journée.

XXXXX

Jeudi commença mal pour Kurt : en effet la nuit précédente, il a refait une impressionnante crise d'anxiété, ce qui l'a fait se triturer l'épiderme quasiment jusqu'aux aurores.

De plus, quand il arriva au lycée, les footballeurs américain et les joueurs de hockey avaient décidé de s'unir pour lui mener la vie dure, enfin la journée. Il venait de quitter son casier quand il reçut une pluie de slushie rouge accompagnée d'insultes que Kurt n'écouta que d'une oreille car il s'était focalisé sur le fait qu'il devait retourner à son casier puis aller aux toilettes pour se changer. Il allait être en retard pour son cours d'histoire et son professeur n'allait pas apprécier.

Mais sa matinée s'éclaira quelque peu quand il vit une masse de cheveux emprisonnée de gel s'approcher vers lui. Il le nierait en présence d'autres personnes mais cela lui faisait plaisir quand Blaine prenait le temps d'engager une conversation avec lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Comme tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine, Blaine entama une conversation dans laquelle Kurt répondait par des réponses courtes et qui n'engageait pas d'explications pour deux raisons : premièrement, Kurt n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Blaine pour dévoiler des morceaux de sa vie et ensuite les magnifiques yeux du garçon en face de lui le distrayaient alors quelques fois, il se contentait de répondre même s'il n'avait écouté qu'en partie la discussion.

Mais Kurt s'était rendu compte qu'à force de persévérance, Blaine s'était peu à peu attiré sa sympathie et donc leurs conversations s'allongeaient jour après jour. Le simple « comment se passe ta journée ? » s'était transformé en une dizaine de questions et quelques récits sur leurs journées respectives et spécialement les histoires du Glee club.

Et cela continua jusqu'à la dernière heure du vendredi, c'est-à-dire le Glee club. Blaine rejoignit Kurt à son casier et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de chant ensemble, interagissant au sujet du livre qu'ils devaient lire. Bien sûr, cela interpella les New Directions quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce mais personne ne le fit remarquer.

XXXXX

Vendredi soir, Kurt rentra chez lui décidé à répéter la chorégraphie que M. Schuester leur avait montrée la veille. Il voulait oublier la semaine qui avait mal commencée et se concentrer sur une des choses qu'il aimait faire danser.

Quand il passa la porte d'entrée de la maison, Kurt entendit le son de la télé et d'après les insultes qu'elle recevait, son père et Finn regardaient un match de football américain et leur équipe favorite était en difficulté.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre, lançant un « Bonjour, papa » et un « Salut Finn », il se rappela brusquement d'un reproche que lui avait fait son père mercredi pendant le diner. '_Tu ne fais que rester dans ta chambre, Kurt, même quand je suis à la maison, je ne te vois pas avant le diner et tu repars juste après avoir fini.'_

Cette réflexion l'avait fait réfléchir sur son comportement et le fit se décider à faire des efforts même si quelques fois, il n'en n'avait pas envie alors aujourd'hui, il allait rester dans le salon avec son pè alla rapidement dans sa chambre, déposa ses affaires sur son bureau, remit du fond de teint après avoir vérifié l'état de sa peau et remonta sans attendre. Le garçon alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son père.

Peu après la fin du match, Carole sortit de la cuisine et annonça que le diner était prêt. Finn et Kurt se levèrent pour mettre la table et déposer le plat au milieu de la table. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur chaise et commencèrent à manger.

L'ambiance était plutôt conviviale, tout le monde parla de sa journée, Kurt y compris, quand ce dernier remarqua que Finn le fixait d'un air étrange. C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, coupant Carole qui parlait de sa journée à l'hôpital.

« T'aurais pas mis un peu trop de fond de teint, Kurt ? » Son ton était quelque peu accusateur, comme si son demi-frère ne devait pas mettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cosmétique.

A ces mots, Carole et Burt se tournèrent également vers moi et le garçon se retrouva avec trois paires d'yeux qui scrutaient chaque parcelle de son visage. Automatiquement, il baissa la tête et posa une de ses mains sur ses joues, à l'endroit où il y avait une zone de plaies.

« C'est vrai, Kurt. C'est pas comme ça que tes boutons vont partir. J'ai même l'impression que tu en as de plus en plus»

Les mots de Burt le blessèrent encore plus que ceux de Finn et le fit rougir encore plus de honte, enfin si c'était encore possible. _Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi ou quoi_, pensa Kurt. _Vite, trouve une réponse. _Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et il se contenta de baisser la tête en guise de réponse, leur montrant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Kurt était conscient que sa peau était meurtrie de toutes parts mais que sa famille ou ses amis le lui rappellent ne faisait que détériorer le peu de confiance en lui qu'il essayait de se construire.

Le silence fut pesant pendant quelques secondes avant que Finn ne redémarre une conversation quelque peu bancale. Mais cette fois-ci, Kurt ne parla pas une seule fois. Son esprit ne cessait de répéter les deux dernières phrases de Finn et de son père. Et la honte ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il finit alors son assiette en vitesse et sortit de table pas avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à sa famille.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il plongea sous la couverture de son lit et les larmes tombèrent aussitôt. Il s'endormit deux heures après dans la même position, sur le ventre, les bras serrés autour de l'oreiller, le visage plongé dans ce dernier, des traces de larmes et de fond de teint sur le tissu.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci de suivre cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un message privé si besoin =)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, hello everybody ! Bonne année ( et surtout la santé ^^)

Oui, je suis encore en vie et oui je n'ai pas laissé tomber mon histoire !

Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour cette attente beaucoup trop longue sauf un manque d'envie et de passion envers ma fanfic mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre =)

Plusieurs choses ont fait que j'ai eu un déclic qui m'a fait me dire qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner cette histoire et que je devais me forcer à finir ce chapitre pour ENFIN le publier il y a quelques semaines, je suis tombé sur un Tellement Vrai et il y avait une femme qui souffrait de Dermatillomanie et ça m'a énormément touché . Puis, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai vu qu'on avait laissé une review et moi qui avait oublié que des gens lisaient ma ff, ça m'a remotivé de ouf ^^

Assez parlé de moi, merci à Guest , Buttercup Anderson et mamstaz d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review qui réchauffe vachement le cœur =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le dimanche se déroula comme le samedi pour Kurt. Il prétendit avoir des leçons et vouloir s'avancer sur les prochains devoirs maisons afin de ne presque pas sortir de sa chambre sauf pour les repas du midi et du soir. Le garçon ne trouvait pas de raison valable à sortir du seul endroit où il se savait seul et donc à l'abri d'une quelconque insulte ou moquerie sur lui et quand on avait vu le résultat quelque peu catastrophique du diner du vendredi, il s'était dit qu'il ne le retenterait plus l'expérience d'aussitôt.

Lundi vint et se déroula comme d'habitude (malheureusement) ; les cours furent ennuyants et Kurt eut l'impression que presque tout le lycée avait décidé de se liguer contre lui : pendant qu'un des sportifs le brutalisaient, les autres semblaient juste regarder, comme s'ils regardaient un spectacle, ce qui avait toujours le don d'agacer Kurt au plus haut point.

Quand Mardi débuta, Kurt avait passé une assez bonne matinée chez lui puisque le garçon avait réussi à ne pas gratter toutes ses imperfections. Il était donc arrivé de bonne heure et en avance au lycée avec le sentiment que cette journée allait bien se dérouler.

Mais rapidement, le léger sourire qu'il arborait se rétracta quand l'une des premières personnes qu'il vit en passant la porte fut Karofsky. Tel un réflexe, il se mit à longer les casiers, le regard baissé tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention du sportif.

Malheureusement, quelques secondes après être entré dans le bâtiment, il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un casier. Karofsky se trouvait en face de lui –un peu trop près pour Kurt- ses mains refermées en poings. Lentement, il se pencha en avant comme s'il voulait ressentir la peur qui transpirait du garçon. Puis, prenant Kurt par surprise, il se remit droit et s'éloigna dans le couloir non sans lui adresser un dernier regard, empli de colère mais aussi d'envie. Mais Kurt n'avait pas vu ce mouvement il était resté bloqué sur la main qui l'avait caressée de sa hanche droite à sa hanche gauche. Un témoin de la scène –si bien sûr il y en avait un- aurait pensé que Karofsky ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais Kurt lui, savait que chaque geste de son bourreau était contrôlé et c'est ce qui l'effraya le plus à cet instant.  
_Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? _

Le premier scénario qui vint à son esprit fut que la brute était attirée par lui : les regards étranges qu'il recevait ou les mains baladeuses qui le touchaient parfois 'accidentellement' en étaient les indices.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! _pensa Kurt. _Il n'est pas gay et surtout il me martyrise, je ne peux pas l'attirer, non ?_

A cette pensée plus que troublante, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était de nouveau dans les couloirs de McKinley, le dos plaqué contre un casier et sûrement immobile depuis un bon moment.

Un coup d'œil vers sa gauche, personne du Glee club. Quand il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée à sa droite, il vit la personne que Kurt ne voulait pas voir à cet instant. Blaine s'approchait peu à peu vers le châtain et ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait remis de l'altercation antérieure et il ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre la moindre chose qui pourrait inquiéter le bouclé.

Quand celui-ci arriva devant Kurt, il le salua d'un « Hey ! » enjoué, ce qui surprit Kurt vu l'heure qu'il était, mais qui lui fit apparaitre un sourire quelque peu forcé. Blaine remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt se braque s'il lui posait la mauvaise question alors il décida de changer de sujet, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Heureusement, le silence entre les deux lycéens n'était pas si gênant donc Blaine ne se pressa pas. Après plusieurs minutes qui leur parurent des secondes, Blaine prit la parole.

« Hé, euh… » _Ne rougis pas Blaine, c'est juste une petite question de rien du tout !_ « … ça te dirait de manger avec nous ce midi ? »

L'expression de Kurt après avoir posé cette question restera gravée dans la mémoire de Blaine en effet, le châtain était comme interloqué et resta quelques secondes bouche bée.

« Moi ? » Le brun hocha vivement la tête. « Mais c'est qui nous ? » Kurt ajouta d'une voix fluette.

« … Le Glee club et moi » Blaine baissa

« C'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas » Son regard tomba instinctivement sur le sol. Blaine savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable de vouloir refuser mais il avait tout de suite senti le malaise du garçon en face de lui et ne put qu'accepter sa décision. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint.

« Et si on mangeait que tous les deux ? » Le sourire qu'avait Blaine aux lèvres se répercuta aussitôt sur le visage de Kurt et ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Blaine bondit ensuite sur place, il était heureux que Kurt accepte au moins cette proposition.

« Cool ! » La cloche du lycée retentit dans les couloirs. _Non encore une seconde,_ pensa Blaine. « On se voit ce midi alors ! » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain puis s'enfonça dans le couloir bondé. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il n'entendit pas le commentaire de Kurt, un « A ce midi » timide qui aurait fait plaisir à Blaine.

* * *

Quand la cloche du midi retentit, Kurt, tout comme Blaine, sortit de la salle de classe avec impatience. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le self avant de prendre leur plateau et de se diriger vers une petite table, tout cela en silence. La conversation peina à se mettre en route mais une fois que Blaine trouva LE sujet que tous les deux aimaient : la musique. A partir de là, il n'y eut aucun blanc à table.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Kurt s'était senti aussi bien pendant le déjeuner. Il ne pensait plus aux sportifs qui pourraient l'insulter ou renverser leur assiette sur sa tête et les rires des autres élèves en fond sonore qui le faisaient perdre tout appétit. Et cela le surprenait au plus haut point mais bien évidemment ça lui faisait plaisir.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent vers les toilettes après que Kurt l'ai demandé. Heureusement pour lui, le bouclé était resté à l'extérieur donc il put se remaquiller sans crainte et honte. Dès qu'il fut sorti, tous deux repartirent vers leurs casiers pour prendre leurs livres nécessaires puis se séparèrent quand la cloche de reprise des cours retentit.

L'après-midi continua sans encombre pour chacun des deux lycéens. Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Blaine regagna la salle de chant. A peine entré, il fut abordé par Mercedes et Tina.

« Hey Blaine ! » Les deux filles s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« Salut ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé avec nous ce midi ? »

« J'ai mangé avec Kurt et- » A peine eût-il prononcé le prénom de Kurt qu'il fut interrompu par Mercedes.

« Tu as mangé avec Kurt ?! »

« O-oui. »

Au regard que lui jetaient Mercedes et Tina, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Tout à coup, Tina se tourna vers sa copine pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un hochement de tête de la part de Mercedes et toutes deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le bouclé.

« On pourrait manger avec vous deux ? » Tina demanda d'un air enjoué, suivi d'un nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Mercedes.

« Pourquoi pas !... Il faut juste demander à Kurt si ça le dérange pas »

« Bien sûr! » La conversation à peine terminée, elles retournèrent à leur chaise.

Quelques minutes après, alors que Mr Schuester allait commencer à parler, Kurt entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Blaine, tout ça sans un mot. Blaine se tourna vers lui pour lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les deux étudiantes mais se ravisa quand il vit l'expression du garçon peut-être qu'il avait encore eu une nouvelle rencontre avec un footballeur…

L'heure du Glee club se déroula sans encombres; M. Schuester n'avait pas eu d'idée de thème pour cette semaine donc celui qui voulait chanter avait la permission de le faire. Rachel avait donc pris une nouvelle fois place devant le groupe et avait délivré une performance forte en émotions et unique –encore une fois. Au vue du manque de participation de la part des New Directions, Mr Shuester proposa à ses élèves de discuter entre eux des chansons qu'ils pourraient chanter aux Communales, proposition que tout le monde accepta immédiatement. Alors, voyant que Kurt était resté immobile et silencieux alors que les autres débattaient déjà entre eux, Blaine se tourna vers son ami et tous deux commencèrent à parler d'idées de chansons –même si Blaine faisait la conversation quasiment tout seul- ce qui ne le dérangea pas.

Après que M. Shuester ait annoncé la fin du Glee club, Kurt commença à partir le premier mais une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner. Mercedes et Tina lui faisaient face.

« Hey, Kurt ! » Le ton euphorique des deux filles fit sursauter quelque peu le garçon.

« Hey… »

« On aimerait te poser une petite question… »

Le hochement de tête de Kurt les poussa à continuer.

« Ça te dérangerait si on mangeait avec Blaine et toi ? » On pouvait voir à leur expression qu'elle allait être déçue s'il répondait à la négative.

C'est alors que Kurt fit quelque chose qui surprit les trois personnes autour de lui.

« Pourquoi pas ! » Les filles n'en revenaient pas non seulement il avait accepté leur proposition mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour sa réponse était enjoué, comme s'il cela lui faisait plaisir.

« Super ! On se rejoint » Apparemment, la joie et le sourire de Kurt fut contagieux puisque Mercedes répondit avec le même engouement que le châtain.

Les quatre étudiants marchèrent dans le couloir en direction de la sortie, même s'ils ne parlèrent pas, le silence n'était pas du tout désagréable. Une fois sortis du lycée, tous se séparèrent et partirent chez eux.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Kurt commença à avoir des doutes sur sa décision de manger avec Blaine et les filles. _De quoi va-t'on parler ? Et si on a aucuns points communs ? Et si elles m'avaient demandé de manger avec moi car elles avaient pitié de moi ? Et si elles se rendent compte que je suis bizarre ? _Toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées avant venaient de tomber sur lui de plein fouet, maintenant qu'il était tout seul. _Avait-il eu raison d'accepter leur proposition ?_

Mais dans un élan de courage mais surtout de ras-de-bol, Kurt trouva le courage de ne pas revenir sur sa décision et de répéter que tout allait bien se passer.

Après s'être rejoint devant la porte de la cafétéria et avoir pris leurs plateaux, ils se dirigèrent vers une table libre. Le repas commença en silence mais Blaine initia la conversation, ce qui réchauffa l'ambiance assez rapidement.

Tous les quatre passèrent un bon moment. Même s'ils passèrent la plupart de leur repas à parler de Rachel et de sa tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque, ils réussirent à en savoir plus les uns sur les autres.

Les cours reprenaient dans un quart d'heure donc le groupe décida de déposer leurs plateaux pour ne pas arriver en retard dans leurs salles respectives qui se situent à l'opposé de la cafétéria. Les deux garçons prirent alors le même couloir afin de passer par leurs casiers. Tout à coup, Blaine stoppa Kurt en plein milieu du couloir désert en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Hey, Kurt. Uhm, je me demandais si ça te disait de venir chez moi vendredi soir ? Tu pourrais dormir dans ma chambre, t'inquiètes pas, on dormirait pas ensemble, non pas que ça me dérange mais peut-être que ça te dérange - » Un gloussement de la part de Kurt le fit s'arrêter net dans son monologue.

« Comme une soirée pyjama ? » Kurt demanda après avoir repris son sérieux même si un sourire était encore présent sur son visage.

Le garçon brun se frotta l'arrière de la nuque comme s'il était gêné. « Ouais, en quelque sorte. » Un silence de plomb se fit soudainement ressentir entre les deux garçons et ce fut Blaine qui le brisa.

« Alors ça te dit ? Vendredi soir ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais je peux pas vendredi, c'est comme un rituel, toute la famille doit être là. » Blaine regarda l'expression du visage de Kurt et vit que celui-ci semblait vraiment désolé alors Blaine ne poussa pas.

« Et samedi ? »

« … je-je peux pas. Je suis pris »

Blaine avait pris l'habitude d'analyser presque chaque parole de Kurt donc il analysa une nouvelle fois le garçon en face de lui et sentit qu'il lui mentait. _Peut-être que Kurt me trouve collant_. _Je vais réessayer dans quelques jours, peut-être qu'il acceptera._

Blaine suivit sa décision d'attendre quelques jours et posa une nouvelle fois la question à Kurt le lundi qui suivit. Une nouvelle fois, Blaine reçut une réponse négative mais ne se laissa pas abattre. C'est ainsi qu'il recommença le mercredi matin et à sa grande surprise, Kurt lui répondit que oui, il aimerait passer une soirée avec lui mais cela se passerait chez Kurt et non pas Blaine, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout le bouclé.

* * *

C'est alors que Kurt se trouva chez lui vendredi soir, à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée imminente de Blaine. A peine la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna, que le châtain sauta du canapé pour accueillir son invité. Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Blaine était devant lui, plus mignon que d'habitude – si c'était possible- avec son pantalon rouge et son nœud-papillon jaune mais surtout son sourire éclatant et réconfortant.

Blaine brisa le semblant de malaise qui s'était installé en prenant Kurt dans ses bras. Ce dernier se relaxa automatiquement et entoura la taille du garçon de ses maigres bras. Même s'ils restèrent dans cette position un peu plus longtemps que deux amis l'auraient fait habituellement, aucun ne ressentit l'envie de se retirer de l'étreinte. Ce n'est quand Kurt entendit la voix de son père s'approcher qu'il recula. Burt arriva à l'entrée pour saluer Blaine, puis prit son manteau ainsi que celui de Carole tout en rappelant à Kurt comment la soirée allait se passer Burt et Carole allaient au restaurant, Finn allait sûrement rester dans sa chambre et si les garçons voulaient manger, ils pouvaient commander des pizzas ou autre chose. Kurt hocha la tête à plusieurs fois pendant que son père parlait comme s'il avait entendu tout ça avant, ce qui fit glousser Blaine sans que Burt ne le remarque. Kurt tourna la tête vers le bouclé qui souriait, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Kurt. _C'est fou comme son sourire est contagieux !_ pensa Kurt.

Après avoir presque forcé Burt (Carole attendait déjà son mari à la voiture) pour qu'il parte, Kurt ferma la porte d'entrée et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux lycéens se trouvèrent du regard puis explosèrent de rire Burt était un personnage à part entière. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, Kurt prit le sac des mains de Blaine et l'invita à descendre dans sa chambre, ce qu'ils firent.

Les deux lycéens passèrent la soirée à regarder des films Blaine avait emmené Harry Potter mais Kurt avait réussi à le convaincre de regarder des films musicaux, avec la promesse de regarder Harry Potter la prochaine fois. Blaine avait accepté tout de suite quand Kurt eut sous-entendu qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Entre deux films, Finn passa la tête pour dire aux garçons qu'il allait commander de pizzas comme les deux garçons n'étaient pas difficiles et n'avaient pas tellement faim, ils autorisèrent Finn à commander ce qu'il voulait, ce qui le fit monter les escaliers à toute vitesse en criant un « MERCI LES GARS ! ».

* * *

Il était aux alentours de minuit quand il y eut du mouvement dans la maison des Hudmel, et plus précisément dans la chambre de Kurt où résidaient Kurt et Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas ce dernier qui s'était levé pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, non c'était son nouvel ami Kurt.

Il se trouvait désormais dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, contrôlant son visage pour voir si son fond de teint s'était dissipé. Il semblait que tout était en ordre mais c'est alors qu'il se tourna vers la porte pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il aperçut une imperfection près de son oreille. Il se remit alors face au miroir et commença à gratter ce petit endroit.

Plus d'une heure passa et Kurt était maintenant en train de fouiller dans son tiroir. Il cherchait sa trousse de toilette pour désinfecter ses nouvelles plaies et remettre du fond de teint. Encore une fois, il avait dérapé et il s'en voulait. Ce n'était que son visage cette fois-ci, mais il était sûr que Blaine allait voir la différence le lendemain et ça lui faisait peur. Heureusement qu'il avait un pyjama qui recouvrait toutes les autres parties mutilées de son corps.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que pendant qu'il cherchait frénétiquement dans son tiroir, le bouclé s'était réveillé à cause du bruit. Désorienté au départ, Blaine s'était vite rendu compte de l'absence du châtain dans la pièce. Il avait donc tourné la tête pour voir un faisceau de lumière passer en-dessous de la porte de la salle de bain. S'étant alors décidé à attendre le retour de Kurt, il s'était assis contre la tête de lit et avait attendu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'y avait toujours pas de changement mais ne voulant pas déranger Kurt, il resta dans sa position et continua à attendre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plus d'une heure (oui, Blaine avait vérifié sur le réveil de Kurt) que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Kurt en sortit et releva immédiatement la tête pour voir Blaine, bien éveillé et redressé dans le lit.

Automatiquement, Kurt se mit à paniquer. _Oh non, il va remarquer mon visage et va me demander ce que j'ai fait je dois trouver une excuse et VITE !_ pensa Kurt.

« Ça va, Kurt ? » L'inquiétude que l'on pouvait discerner dans la voix de Blaine calma immédiatement Kurt mais ne l'empêcha pas de rougir.

« C'est rien, je-j'ai un rituel que je fais chaque soir, je m-mets plusieurs crèmes sur mon visage. Je voulais pas le faire devant toi… je-j'avais un peu honte »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de faire ça devant moi, je ne vais pas te juger » Quand Blaine prononça ces paroles, il s'avança et prit les mains du châtain qui baissa automatiquement le regard sur leurs mains.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kurt le brisa. « O-okay » dit-il, accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Blaine fut si surpris de cette réponse qu'il ne put que répéter la réponse du magnifique garçon en face de lui « Okay ? ». Leurs regards finirent par se trouver quand Kurt releva la tête et prononça un deuxième « Okay » timide mais tout de même confiant.

Tous deux restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre, comme envoûtés, dans un silence complet. Même si ce dernier régnait dans la pièce, dans leur esprit, c'était tout le contraire en effet, les questions se bousculaient.

Quand l'esprit de Kurt se focalisa sur l'extrême douceur des mains de Blaine, la pensée qui suivit –_Blaine me tient les mains, BLAINE ME TIENT LES MAINS_\- fut celle qui ramena Kurt à la réalité. Il retira immédiatement ses mains et prit un pas en arrière.

Blaine caressa l'arrière de sa nuque avec sa main, un réflexe quand il ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Blaine ne prenne la parole.

« Euh… ça te dit de regarder un film, j'ai plus trop envie de dormir pour l'instant… A part si tu es fatigué, on peut dormir, bien sûr, c'est toi qui choisit, je veux pas m'imposer- »

« Blaine ! » Kurt laissa un gloussement sortir de sa bouche avant de se reprendre. « Moi non plus, je suis plus trop fatigué, tu veux regarder Grease ? » Kurt se tourna pour prendre le DVD et se dirigea vers le lecteur après avoir vu le hochement de tête du bouclé.

Tous deux s'assirent côte à côte, le dos contre la tête de lit. Au fur et à mesure du film, ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre. Quand 'You're The One That I Want' passa à l'écran, Blaine regarda sur sa gauche pour voir que Kurt avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et combattait la fatigue sui semblait l'envahir. La chanson était à peine terminée que Blaine jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur Kurt pour voir qu'il s'était endormi. Cette vue fit sourire bêtement le bouclé – _il est tellement mignon quand il dort _– qui s'allongea un peu plus tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait contre son épaule. Blaine prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé avant de s'allonger presque complètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 =)

J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 6 donc je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier mais en tout cas je VAIS le publier (je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire) !

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review; qu'elle soit courte ou longue, que ce soit une critique ou un message de soutien, j'apprécie le fait que quelqu'un lise ce que j'écrit (ça fait un peu narcissique mais bon ^^) Du moment que ce n'est pas un message rempli d'insultes, j'apprécie =P


End file.
